Conventionally, electronic signboards have been known to send, via the Internet, various pieces of video and character information. Such an electronic signboard has been known that provides different advertisement to a customer based on the analysis result of an image of the face of the customer taken by the camera (see Non-patent Publication 1 for example). An information processing apparatus also has been known that includes a video analysis means to extract the expression of a person taken by a digital camera to quantify the expression (see Patent Publication 1 for example). A program technique has been also known that uses a computer program to generate, based on video data, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional object to control the generated object (see Patent Publication 2 for example).